Lower extremity peripheral artery disease (PAD) affects 10 million adults in the US and increases the risk of mortality and leg amputation. Since it has broad implications for quality of life and maintenance of independent living, the impact of PAD on physical activity and function is of great interest. To characterize the impact of PAD on free-living daily physical activity and examine the value of objective assessment of daily physical activity for PAD management, diagnosis and risk stratification, we propose to evaluate enrollees of the Hispanic Community Cohort Study/Study of Latinos (HCHS/SOL). Participants who were originally studied during 2008-2011 will complete a return in person visit during 2019-2021. Through comprehensive clinical assessment of lower extremity blood vessels, multi-day accelerometry and physical function testing, we address the hypothesis that PAD will be identifiable by suboptimal usual activity patterns including longer sedentary time, higher activity fragmentation and diurnal patterns of activity. The study will also determine the prognostic value of 7-day physical activity, above and beyond self-reported leg symptoms and clinic-based physical function, to predict PAD-associated major health outcomes. Finally, duplex ultrasound of leg arteries in combination with other study assessments will be used to better resolve the population with indeterminant results on peripheral arterial disease clinical test. Results will help to guide the application of both clinical screening protocols and mobile technologies to identify, predict and intervene upon major health sequalae associated with PAD.